Tiefes Blau
by Luga-B-Chan
Summary: Hatake Kakashis letzte Mission hat ihn ziemlich mitgenommen... Nun ist er auf dem Weg nach Hause und lässt sich treiben... Oneshot.


Jo, hier mal was zu Kakashi. Ich bin ausnahmsweise mal total zufrieden mit ner fic von mir (dieser hier), also dürfen flames weiter in der Hölle vor sich hinschmoren, aber sonstige Kommis aller Art gerne gesehen, jo. hihi.

Vorsicht: Viele davon: ... ...

Disclaimer: Iie! Not mine!

* * *

Tiefes Blau. 

Ich treibe auf dem Wasser.

Es treibt mich davon.

Langsam nimmt es mich mit. Es trägt mich.

Sanft umspült das kühle Nass meinen Körper wie eine angenehm kühle und tröstende Umarmung eines alten Freundes.

Ich habe die Arme weit ausgestreckt und lasse die Sonnenstrahlen mein nasses Gesicht trocknen. Sie blendet meine Augen nicht… ich nehme sie kaum wahr.

So treibe ich weiter auf dem Fluss.

Wie ein Stück totes Holz…

Es war nicht so gelaufen, wie ich es gehofft hatte… Die Mission war ein Erfolg, aber zu einem hohen Preis!

Ich habe Dinge gesehen, die ich nicht hätte sehen sollen… und Dinge getan, die…

Nie werde ich sie vergessen können, sie haben sich unauslöschlich in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt und hineingefressen wie ein Geschwür.

Mir war, als hätten mir die Bilder all meine Kraft auf einen Schlag genommen…

…Menschen, wie sie litten… Kinder und Frauen darunter… so jung… so verzweifelt und doch bei meinem Anblick plötzlich so voller Hoffnung… Augen, die plötzlich ihr Leuchten wieder fanden… doch sie waren alle verdammt…

Ich habe ihr Leiden beendet… die Flammen haben ihre Spuren zerstört… nichts wird auf der Welt noch an sie erinnern… sie sind ausgelöscht! Die Mission ist beendet!

Es gab keine Lösung, sie wären ihrer Krankheit doch bald erlegen gewesen… das Ungeheuer, dass die Experimente mit ihnen gemacht hatte, und an ihrem Leiden Schuld trug habe ich auch getötet… es war gar nicht schwer gewesen… aber es war viel zu spät gewesen!

Alle mussten somit sterben… und ihre leblosen Körper den Flammen übergeben werden… während mich Tsunades Mittel vor der Krankheit schützte, kam für die anderen jede Hilfe zu spät…

Ich musste den Flammen entkommen… das Feuer hätte mich beinahe ebenfalls in seiner heißen Hölle eingeschlossen… ich konnte mich in den Fluss stürzen… der rettende Fluss…

Und jetzt treibe ich hier…

…und lasse mich zum Ende des Flusses tragen… wo auch immer das Ende dieses Flusses sein mochte… bis an sein Ende…

Wasser reinigt…

Wasser ist gut…

Schon morgen werde ich zurück in Konoha sein…

Doch heute lasse ich mich treiben.

Morgen werde ich zurückkehren und so tun als sei nie etwas passiert,

als hätte mich das alles nicht so mitgenommen…

So ist das als Ninja…

Es wird erwartet, dass wir mit allem klar kommen… dass wir jede Situation meistern und keine Schäden davontragen… und uns ganz normal benehmen… und uns jederzeit mit vollem Einsatz auf die nächste Mission stürzen…

Aber wir tragen sie alle… die Narben auf unseren Seelen!

Narben, die zurückbleiben werden, auch wenn wir versuchen sie zu vergessen…

Ich werde einfach weiter auf dem Wasser treiben… auf dem kühlen, tiefen Blau während die Sonnenstrahlen glitzernde Muster in unendlich vielen Farben auf die Oberfläche zaubert… Ich werde einfach weiter treiben und alles vergessen…

Alles vergessen, wie schon sooft…

Ja, Wasser ist gut…

Es reinigt die Seele…

Es trägt das Gewissen mit sich fort…

Der Fluss wird noch ewig seinen Weg fließen… ewig und beständig… und er wird meine Sorgen schweigend mit sich forttragen und sie in seinen dunklen Tiefen begraben…

"Am Ende fließen alle Dinge ineinander und aus der Mitte entspringt ein Fluss.  
Der Fluss wurde bei der großen Überschwemmung der Welt begraben  
und fließt aus dem Keller der Zeit über Steine.  
Auf einigen der Steine befinden sich zeitlose Regentropfen,  
unter den Steinen sind die Wörter. Doch einige Worte wird man nie verstehen. Ich kann mich dem Wasser nicht entziehen."

(Filmzitat: "Aus der Mitte entspringt ein Fluß" von Robert Redford)

* * *

Ende... 

Danke fürs Lesen.

Ich hätt jetz Lust schwimmen zu gehen...

WICHTIG: R&R büdde... Ich wär sehr dankbar, wenn hier jemand einfach mal kurz was zu dieser Story sagen könnte. N Review dauert ja nich lang und zeigt dem Schreiber, ob die Story jetz gut oder grotten schlecht ist! Außerdem sind Reviews ausschlaggebend, ob der Schreiberling noch mehr Stories veröffentlicht oder es sein lassen sollte! Nur keine Scheu! Danke!


End file.
